La chambre neuf
by Eden P. Blackcat
Summary: Avenged Sevenfold Slash. Syn/Zacky. "La chambre 9 serait leur Eden"


L'OS le plus long que j'ai pu écrire. Ca fait peur ce truc.

Merci à Ellie-Davies et Frozen Chainsaw pour les deux review sur l'OS précédent. So... Je me sens un peu seule niveau A7X sur ce site. Mais au moins ça innove! Bref, je suis contente de vous avoir fait passer un bon moment, tout ça, tout ça. Je vais pas trop m'éterniser parce que c'est inutile.

Et vive les grosses paluches.

Bonne lecture :)

**La chambre neuf.**

Il n'avait pas plus réfléchit que ça avant d'aller dans ce bar miteux. L'éclairage était faible, et la décoration de cette pièce sombre était sommaire : quelques tableaux d'auteurs inconnus pendaient aux murs, qui eux-mêmes étaient de couleur plutôt foncée. Le genre d'endroit peu accueillant, surtout à l'heure tardive où il était arrivé. Il n'y avait que quelques mecs déjà ivres, de l'alcool dégueulasse et même pas de filles. Il noyait son malheur dans les verres depuis déjà une bonne demi-heure, les yeux rivés sur la table. Comme si le bois pouvait l'aider à trouver ses réponses...

Il songea deux minutes à l'air qu'il devait avoir. Il s'était habillé à la va vite. Ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, recouverts d'un chapeau sombre, ses yeux étaient cernés, trace de la mauvaise nuit qu'il avait passé. Il se dit qu'il aurait du mettre des lunettes de soleil pour cacher cet état là. Oui, il était dans une mauvaise passe. Sa petite amie venait de le laisser sans aucune raison. Un mot posé sur la table, un matin, comme ça. Rien d'autre. Elle partait. C'était tout. Il ne savait rien d'autre. Et il n'avait jamais eu le courage d'appuyer sur le bouton vert du téléphone. De toute manière, il savait qu'elle ne répondrait pas à son appel. Alors, il avait supprimé le numéro.

Il se doutait bien que tout n'était plus rose entre eux depuis quelques mois. Mais il aurait voulu des explications. Il n'avait eu qu'un petit morceau de papier. Là, il cherchait les réponses au fond de son verre. Ou plutôt, la force d'oublier ce qu'il venait de vivre. Il souhaitait effacer cette fille. Cela valait mieux. Il ne savait pas vraiment comment s'y prendre. Les filles, il avait prit l'habitude de les lâcher avant qu'elles ne le fassent. Pour se protéger. Mais elle, il aurait aimé la garder. Il était désarçonné.

Il n'avait pas remarqué l'homme assis quelques tables plus loin, qui l'observait. Celui-ci était assit dans la pénombre, un unique verre trônant sur sa table. Il devait être un des rares mecs dans ce bar qui n'étaient pas encore totalement bourrés. Et il y en avait peu. Il regardait tout ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce depuis qu'il était entré. Il s'ennuyait. Il était venu chercher une occupation ici, mais visiblement... En trouver une n'allait pas être une mince affaire. Voila ce qu'il s'était dit. Mais, à présent, il observait ce type au chapeau quatre tables plus loin.

De là où il était assit, il ne le voyait pas vraiment. Mais il le trouvait beau. Un charme qu'il ne pouvait définir. Malgré les yeux cernés et les cheveux décoiffés. En plus, il semblait se morfondre. Il pourrait facilement aller lui parler, ouais. De toute manière, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. Tant pis s'il se faisait jeter. Il aurait essayé.

Alors, il se leva, emportant son verre, et s'assit à la table de l'homme au chapeau. Celui-ci leva les yeux et observa le nouveau venu, silencieux. Il avait des cheveux noirs, coupés plutôt courts, des grands yeux vert émeraude. Un visage enfantin, aussi. Pourtant, il devait bien avoir plus de vingt ans, se disait-il. Sa chemise à carreaux pâle était retroussée jusqu'aux coudes, laissant apparaitre des tatouages. L'homme sourit presque : lui aussi était recouvert de ces encrages. A ses lèvres trônaient deux piercings parfaitement symétriques. Il laissa s'écouler encore quelques secondes, et comme l'autre homme ne parlait pas, il se décida à ouvrir la bouche :

« - _Mhm, oui ? Vous voulez quelque chose _?, demanda-t-il, arquant un sourcil sans cesser d'observer l'homme en face de lui.

- _Quel est votre nom ?_, dit-il, dans un léger sourire.

- _Brian_, répondit-il, sans réfléchir. »

Brian afficha une moue irritée. Ce n'était pas à cause de la question. C'était à cause de sa propre réaction. Pourquoi lui avait-il répondu aussi vite, et sans se poser de questions ? Il était un inconnu, il s'asseyait à sa table, et lui demandait des choses. En plus, il avait bu quelques verres de trop... Son cerveau en était devenu un peu plus cotonneux qu'à la normale.

« - _Et vous... Quel est votre prénom ?_, demanda-t-il à son tour, l'air un peu méfiant.

- _Appelez-moi Zacky..._, répondit-il, l'air un peu mystérieux. »

'_'Appelez-moi_''. Le genre de phrases qui sous entendait que ce n'était qu'un surnom. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de lui faire confiance. Mais c'était la seule personne digne d'intérêt, ce soir.

« - _Pourquoi vous voulez savoir ça ?_

_- Vous avez l'air d'être mal. Vous ne voulez pas en parler ?_ »

Bah ça... Pourquoi vouloir parler à un inconnu ? Parcequ'il n'avait pas vidé son sac depuis qu'elle était partie, peut-être... Parcequ'il avait choisit de tout noyer dans l'alcool. Parcequ'il avait l'ait désespéré – et qu'il l'était. Parceque ouais, il avait besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un. Et cet inconnu avait eu l'étonnante sensibilité nécessaire pour le percevoir. Brian faisait jouer ses doigts sur le verre à moitié vide, fixant l'homme en face de lui. Oui, c'était un inconnu. Alors, il ne pouvait rien perdre à lui parler. Son jugement n'était pas important.

« - _Elle est partie... Sans prévenir_, dit-il, la voix se brisant quelque peu, _sans rien dire... Je sais qu'elle ne reviendra jamais. Je voudrais savoir pourquoi, mais je ne saurais pas. Elle... Je voudrais l'oublier, vous voyez._

_- Vous dites toujours « elle ». Elle n'a pas de prénom ?_, demanda-t-il, son regard émeraude planté dans celui de l'autre homme.

- _Je ne le dirais plus. Elle ne doit plus exister_. »

Les deux hommes s'observèrent quelques instants. Zacky jouait de ses lèvres sur ses piercings, le regard toujours aussi perçant, ne quittant pas une seule seconde celui de l'homme au chapeau. Celui-ci passait encore le bout de ses doigts sur le verre, hésitant à continuer à boire. Mais il avait déjà assez bu. Pas assez pour en devenir totalement inconscient, mais le verre de trop dépasserait ses limites. Alors, il laissa l'alcool sur la table de bois.

« - Vous voulez l'oublier, alors ?, questionna-t-il.

- J'aimerais. Ce n'est pas si simple. Vous pensez que ça l'est ?

- Non. Mais nous pouvons parler d'autre chose. Un premier pas vers l'oubli. »

C'est vrai. Il n'y avait pas de solution miracle. Il allait mal, et ne pourrait se soigner qu'avec le temps. Cet inconnu ne pouvait rien pour lui. Il aurait eu tord de penser l'inverse. Ce mec au regard percutant lui aurait presque fait croire le contraire. Presque. D'ailleurs, les yeux de celui-ci s'étaient posé sur quelques mecs, accoudés au bar. Des types déjà complètement torchés depuis un bon moment, qui riaient d'un rire gras, ayant certainement une bonne idée derrière la tête pour être aussi amusés. Brian ne s'en était pas rendu compte, ayant été trop absorbé par sa discussion avec l'autre homme.

Les quatre hommes avaient attrapé la télécommande de la miteuse télévision qui était accrochée dans un des coins du bar. Ils commencèrent à changer les chaines, l'air concentré sur l'écran à la qualité totalement affreuse, ce qui était normal, vu la quantité de poussière présente dessus, et la vieillesse de l'appareil. Ils fixèrent rapidement leur choix sur un film qui leur fit pousser les rires encore plus bruyants.

Brian mordit sa lèvre et leva les yeux vers l'écran, ayant entendu une série de gémissements typiquement féminins. Putain. Un putain de film pornographique. Avec des lesbiennes, en plus. Il aurait mentit en prétendant le contraire. Ses yeux passaient de la télévision à l'homme en face de lui. Celui-ci souriait légèrement, l'air amusé par la vidéo. Il préféra baisser les yeux plutôt que de fixer le corps dénudé des deux jeunes filles. Il se sentit légèrement gêné. Zacky semblait rester indifférent à ce film, alors que lui... Il devait avouer que les histoires de lesbiennes, ça l'avait toujours plutôt attiré.

« - _Ce film vous gêne ?_, demanda la voix rieuse de Zacky.

- _Euhm... Non_, marmonna-t-il, levant les yeux vers lui, _c'est juste que... Ca ne vous fait rien, à vous ? 'Fin... Pas que ça m'excite, mais... Voila. Rien du tout ? Ca à l'air de vous amuser._

_- Effectivement_, sourit-il, _c'est juste que je suis... Gay_. »

Gay... Si Brian s'était attendu à ça ! Pas qu'il soit plein de préjugés, mais... C'était juste qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le profil du gay. Avec ses bras musclés et ses tatouages... Il y réfléchit quelques secondes, et haussa un sourcil, discrètement. S'il lui avait parlé, c'était parcequ'il lui plaisait ? Il n'avait aucune preuve de ce qu'il pensait là. Mais si c'était vraiment le cas... Cela ne le gênerait pas tant que ça. Depuis qu'il s'était mis en couple, il n'avait plus été le centre de l'attention depuis longtemps. Il aimait l'idée de pouvoir plaire.

« - _Vous êtes quoi, vous ?_, reprit Zacky, _hétéro, bi, gay aussi ?_

_- Juste... Je ne sais pas_, avoua-t-il. _J'y ai jamais réfléchi. J'imagine qu'essayer avec un mec, ça me gênerait pas tant que ça..._ »

Tout commençait à s'embrouiller dans l'esprit de Brian. Il fallait dire que les gémissements des deux filles ne l'aidaient pas beaucoup. Il avait toujours été très sons, et ces sons là lui faisaient particulièrement de l'effet. Surtout qu'il n'avait plus couché avec sa copine depuis quoi... Des mois ? Leur mauvaise entente n'avait pas été que mentale. Alors là, parler d'orientation sexuelle mélangé à de l'alcool et à des films pornographiques... Il ne savait plus vraiment ce qu'il voulait. Peut-être qu'il voulait les essayer, les mecs. Zacky avait remarqué sa gêne, et souriait légèrement, étudiant le visage de l'autre homme, complètement indifférent aux filles, ou aux rires des autres types. A cet instant, c'était Brian qui l'intéressait.

Celui-ci était frustré d'être encore tiraillé par ses hormones, alors qu'il aurait bien aimé en terminer avec elles à l'adolescence. Surtout que là, il sentait le regard de Zacky sur lui. Un genre de regard quasiment prédateur. Comme si son aveu l'avait fait changer radicalement de personnalité. En effet, il ne crachait jamais sur un beau mec. Surtout quand celui-ci s'offrait presque. Il se ferait un plaisir de lui faire découvrir ses préférences. S'il le voulait, bien sur. Il ne voulait forcer personne. Pour cela, il lui fallait juste... le séduire, jouer avec ses nerfs...

« - _Je vous plais ?_, lança-t-il, souriant en coin.

- _Je... Ouais. Ouais, je crois bien. _»

Brian avait bien senti que l'ambiance avait changé. Il n'avait pas envie de devenir la proie de l'autre homme. Il préférait inverser la situation, oui. Si Zacky voulait jouer, il pouvait jouer avec lui. L'heure semblait être à la franchise, de toute manière. Et là, il ne pouvait plus supporter l'entente des gémissements provenant de la vidéo. Il fallait qu'il sorte. Ils n'avaient qu'à continuer leur petit jeu dehors. Il tira un billet de sa poche et le posa sur la table, laissant de quoi payer toutes les consommations, se leva, et invita l'homme aux piercings à en faire de même.

L'air frais de la nuit de novembre lui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Le silence, aussi. Plus de rires gras, plus de filles jouissant via le mauvais son d'une télévision. Aérer son esprit alcoolisé lui faisait le plus grand bien. L'autre homme ne tarda pas à pousser la porte du bar, le rejoignant sous la lumière d'un lampadaire. Il sourit légèrement et tira une cigarette et un briquet la poche arrière de son jeans, l'allumant avant de la porter à ses lèvres, souriant légèrement. Brian regarda la nuée de tabac brûlé s'envoler vers le ciel sans étoiles, silencieux. Taquin, Zacky s'approcha et souffla doucement le nuage de fumée au visage de l'autre homme, qui eu un mouvement de recul, secouant la main devant son visage pour évacuer la fumée devant ses yeux.

Zacky rit légèrement et porta à nouveau la cigarette à sa bouche. Bouche que l'autre homme s'était mit à observer, une légère lueur de désir dans les yeux. Là, il voulait remplacer le filtre par ses lèvres. Le goûter, lui et son odeur de clope... Il le regarda fumer quelques instants, encore, avant de s'approcher de lui, de saisir la cigarette et de la jeter à terre, l'écrasant sous sa chaussure et se plantant devant lui.

« - _Je veux t'embrasser_, dit-il. »

Ce n'était pas une demande, ni une supplication. C'était un désir clair et net. Il n'attendit pas l'avis du concerné pour venir de plaquer à lui, que ce soit son corps tout entier ou ses lèvres. Il glissa directement sa langue contre les lèvres closes, frôlant le métal frais des piercings, s'y frayant un passage dans un grognement d'impatience. Leurs langues jouèrent quelques instants ensembles, tandis ce que les mains de Brian venaient se loger dans le dos de l'autre homme, la caressant avec une certaine avidité. Il tâchait de se plaquer à lui autant que possible, recherchant le contact à tout prix. Quand ils se séparèrent pour reprendre leur souffle, il leva les yeux vers Zacky, une lueur de défi mélangé à du désir dans le regard.

« - _Je veux essayer les mecs_, provoqua-t-il.

- _Mhm, vraiment ? Tu veux m'essayer ?_

_- Putain, ouais_, acquiesça Brian, mordant sa lèvre.

- _Mhm... Hôtel ? Plus prêt, plus neutre..._

_- Je m'en fou_, le coupa-t-il, _choisis ce que tu veux_. »

Zacky rit de son impatience et se mit en marche dans les rues silencieuses, à la recherche du premier hôtel pas trop cher. Ils marchaient l'un à côté de l'autre, les mains dans les poches. Ils songèrent que c'était un peu idiot, qu'ils se laissaient emporter. Mais ils ne voulaient pas s'arrêter là : leur nuit ne faisait que commencer. Ils se plaisaient trop pour tout abandonner. Ce n'était pas rationnel, ni une si bonne idée, mais ils s'en fichaient bien, dans le fond. Il n'avait jamais songé à coucher avec un homme. Cela ne lui avait jamais passé par l'esprit. Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité. Et ce mec là, il était beau, il ne pouvait dire le contraire. Un sentiment d'impatience l'envahissait. Non seulement il était rendu excité par cette nouvelle expérience, mais il devait s'avouer qu'il avait maintenant quelques temps d'abstinence derrière lui. Il n'avait pas voulu la tromper. Et maintenant, l'idée de finir dans les bras de quelqu'un d'autre l'enchantait totalement.

Il n'y avait que le bruit de leurs pas qui résonnaient dans la rue faiblement éclairée, chacun étant trop occupé à potasser ses pensées. L'homme aux piercings l'observait du coin de l'œil, un peu intrigué. Ce mec l'intéressait. Il pourrait lui faire gouter à son monde à lui... Quelques heures à eux deux, et il comptait lui faire oublier cette fille. Se l'approprier, un peu. Cela lui arrivait, parfois, de coucher avec un mec, juste un soir. Quand quelqu'un avait piqué sa curiosité. Ou quand il le trouvait incroyablement beau. Il n'était pas du genre à hésiter, quitte à se faire repousser. Certes, Brian était un peu éméché, mais il semblait toujours garder une certaine conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Il ne se sentait donc pas coupable d'entrainer un type bourré avec lui.

Il coupa court à ses pensées, et vira à gauche pour pousser la lourde porte d'un hôtel. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce avant de poser sur le bureau de la réception. Il partit prendre une chambre, tandis ce que Brian resta près de l'entrée, l'attendant. L'endroit ne lui semblait pas trop mal. C'était plutôt sombre, aux murs beiges faiblement décorés. De la moquette brun clair au sol. Son regarda retomba sur la femme de l'accueil. Celle-ci donna les clés de leur chambre à Zacky, non sans les observer d'un œil étonné. Deux mecs qui débarquent tardivement, comme ça, c'est sur que ça laissait des soupçons. Et ils s'en fichaient.

« - _La chambre numéro neuf_, annonça-t-il, lançant un sourire à l'autre homme.

- _Je te suis._ »

Ils ne s'étaient pas rendu comptes qu'ils étaient passés au tutoiement, depuis qu'ils s'étaient embrassés. Comme si ce baiser les avait rapproché, les avait lié. Les deux hommes marchèrent quelques instants dans le couloir aux murs pâles, laissant courir leurs yeux sur les portes numérotées, jusqu'à arriver devant la chambre numéro neuf. Zacky tourna la clé dans la serrure, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Là, ils ne pouvaient plus reculer. La chambre était sombre et ils ne l'observèrent pas vraiment. Elle était un peu dans le même goût que le reste de l'hôtel : sobre. Quasiment rien sur les murs, une armoire, une table, deux chaises, la porte de la salle de bain, quelques décorations et un papier-peint marron clair.

Ils ne voulaient pas reculer. Ils avaient déjà trop attendu à leur goût. Brian revint contre son vis-à-vis, passant ses bras autour de sa nuque. Il afficha un léger sourire, et l'embrassa du bout des lèvres, avant de s'en saisir plus franchement. Zacky glissa instantanément ses doigts contre le torse de l'autre homme, se laissant embrasser, et il entrouvrit les lèvres en sentant une langue chaude se loger contre sa bouche, laissant la sienne la frôler. Il rompit le baiser, restant proche de l'autre homme.

« - _T'es prêt ?_, taquina-t-il, souriant et reprenant son souffle.

- _Je vais m'occuper de toi, tu verras_, répondit-il, provocant. »

Il sourit à son tour et passa ses doigts sur les épaules de l'autre homme, afin de faire glisser sa veste sur le sol, avant de retirer lui-même la sienne, et laisser tomber son fameux chapeau au sol. Il revint se plaquer à son corps, souriant toujours, juste en coin. Ses deux mains retournèrent se loger sur le corps de son vis-à-vis, plus particulièrement sur son torse, le découvrant avec curiosité, et le fixant dans les yeux. Un peu fasciné, il glissa les doigts sous le tissu, frôlant pour la première fois sa peau directement. L'autre se laissait goûter, répondant seulement par sa main glissée sur sa nuque, caressant à la base des cheveux.

Rapidement lassé, et toujours aussi impatient, il se débarrassa de sont haut sans plus de cérémonies. Il se mordit la lèvre en découvrant le torse nu. Son regard s'attarda sur les tatouages, en observant les motifs. Il n'était certes pas parfait, mais il était légèrement motif, ce qui attirait ses yeux. Brian le trouvait terriblement beau. Il n'avait jamais songé à regarder un homme de cette manière. Son regard n'avait jamais glissé dessus d'une telle façon, mais toujours d'une manière imperméable. Cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé. Mais cet homme là avait piqué sa curiosité. Et s'y intéresser si brusquement ne le gênait en aucun cas.

Il posa à nouveau ses mains sur ses épaules, et le poussa sur le lit, où celui-ci s'assit, au centre, sur les draps gris et parfaitement placés. Brian s'assit avec lui, posant délicatement ses lèvres sur sa peau, embrassant d'abord son torse avant de remonter contre sa gorge. Il pencha légèrement la tête vers l'arrière, offrant tout son cou à la langue taquine qui l'explorait. En même temps, ses doigts caressèrent la peau du bas ventre, l'explorant avec curiosité. Il lécha le long de son torse, jusqu'à son nombril, la faisant doucement jouer tout contre. Il leva les yeux vers Zacky, relevant un peu la tête, souriant en coin, et ouvrant la boucle de la ceinture.

Il glissa une main contre le caleçon, caressant la forme de son sexe, découvrant du bout des doigts, sans quitter son regard. L'autre homme grogna doucement, mordillant sa lèvre. Pour quelqu'un qui n'était pas gay, et qui n'avait jamais essayé quoi que ce soit avec un homme, il n'hésitait pas, et semblait très sur de lui. Il en était étonné, et un peu impressionné. Peut-être était-ce l'alcool embrumant ses pensées et l'excitation provoquée par l'expérience nouvelle, mais qu'importe, ça le surprenait. Surtout quand ses doigts agrippèrent son jeans pour le descendre le long de ses cuisses, jusqu'à le retirer totalement. Ses doigts massèrent doucement le sexe à travers le tissu, alors que son autre main caressait une de ses cuisses. Sentant le membre durcir sous les caresses, il l'embrassa doucement, toujours aussi curieux, et passa sa langue contre le tissu, à plusieurs reprises, jusqu'à l'humidifier.

Zacky gémit et se cambra. S'il avait su que ce mec pouvait lui faire ça... Il ne se doutait pas une seule seconde qu'il ai pu avoir ce genre d'idées. Pour quelqu'un d'hétéro... Il s'y connaissait plutôt bien. Et il n'hésitait pas une seule seconde. De toute manière, Brian ne réfléchissais plus. Le mélange entre l'alcool, l'excitation et la nouveauté de l'expérience l'avait rendu incapable de penser correctement. Alors, il attrapa le rebord du sous-vêtement et le retira rapidement, sans se poser plus de questions.

Ne voulant pas lui laisser trop longtemps ce plaisir de mener la danse, Zacky le repoussa d'une poigne douce mais ferme et il entreprit de défaire à son tour la ceinture du pantalon qui le gênait plus qu'autre chose à cet instant et retira le pantalon ainsi que le sous-vêtement en un même geste plutôt brutal. Brian, lui, était excité depuis un moment, et son membre déjà tendu en était la preuve. Il n'avait plus ressenti un désir si fort depuis longtemps, et la simple idée de coucher avec un homme le rendait totalement incontrôlable. L'homme aux piercings sourit, et posa doucement ses doigts sur son sexe, le frôlant avec une certaine délicatesse, tandis que l'autre retenait son souffle, tentant de ne pas gémir. Mais il ne réussit pas à se retenir plus longtemps, lorsque la pression sur sa peau se fit plus forte.

« - Ca faisait trop longtemps que j'ai plus fait l'amour avec elle... c'est trop bon d'avoir tes doigts là, gémit-il.  
>- Je vais te la faire oublier, affirma Zacky. »<p>

En effet, celui-ci se sentait un peu frustré que son amant continue à penser à elle, dans un moment tel que celui-ci. Alors, il le poussa afin de le faire s'allonger sur le dos, et le caressa plus rapidement, son regard planté dans le sien, l'air déterminé. Justement, l'effet ne laissait rien à désirer. Brian n'en gémit que plus fort, laissant aller son crâne contre le matelas et se laissant totalement faire. Zacky savoura l'abandon de l'autre homme, gardant le même rythme dans ses mouvements, sans cesser de l'observer.

Il finit par lâcher le sexe tendu pour s'allonger totalement sur lui, plaquant ses hanches aux siennes, et en faisant de même pour ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avec une brutalité certaine, jouant de ses dents contre sa lèvre. Sans rompre le baiser, il commença à se frotter doucement à lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs membres en érection, et leur tirant un gémissement excité. Brian ne réfléchissait vraiment plus, et passa simplement ses bras autour de la nuque de son partenaire, s'abandonnant à lui. Il était plus expert que lui dans ce genre de domaines, et il lui faisait confiance.

Zacky amplifia ses mouvements et relâcha les lèvres un peu meurtries pour embrasser le long de son épaule, savourant les soupirs qu'il tirait à son amant. Mais rapidement, il se lassa de ces préliminaires et se rassit sur le lit, fixant l'autre homme. Celui-ci était un peu sonné. Il avait du mal à suivre l'enchaînement des événements. Il leva des yeux un peu perdus vers lui. Ils allaient vraiment le faire. Il en revenait à peine. C'est vrai, il ne pensait plus du tout à elle, maintenant. Il était seulement obnubilé par l'homme assis devant lui.

Il le trouvait particulièrement désirable. Ils n'avaient pas allumé la lumière en entrant dans la chambre, et il était seulement éclairé par la lumière de la lune et des lampadaires qui passait à travers la fenêtre dont les rideaux n'avaient pas été fermés. Il observa encore une fois le corps nu offert à sa vision, mordillant sa lèvre. Ce n'était pas qu'il n'avait jamais pu voir un autre homme sans ses vêtements, mais c'était simplement qu'il n'en avait jamais observé sous cet œil là. Cela ne lui déplaisait en aucun cas. Surtout quand un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage de Zacky. Il ne se souvenait plus de la dernière fois qu'une personne l'avait attiré à ce point...

Mais la voix de Zacky, rendue un peu rauque par le désir, le sortit de sa contemplation.

« - _Je veux que tu me prennes..._, souffla-t-il. »

Cette fois, c'était à lui de se laisser faire. Brian s'approcha de lui, les yeux plein de désir, et le fit s'allonger sur les draps, venant contre lui. Il glissa une langue avide contre ses lèvres, qui ne tardèrent pas à s'entrouvrir. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, tandis que les doigts de Zacky caressaient son dos, partant à la découverte de sa peau. Leurs lèvres se séparèrent et ils se regardèrent un moment, en silence. L'homme aux piercings sourit et attrapa le poignet de Brian, portant ses doigts à sa bouche.

« - _Il faudra bien que tu me prépares...,_ ajouta-t-il, ouvrant les lèvres. »

Il lécha les doigts avec lenteur, cherchant à les humidifier au maximum, sans oublier de lancer quelques regards assez éloquents à son amant. Il les relâcha quand il les jugea assez mouillés, et écarta légèrement les cuisses, sans cesser de fixer son partenaire. Celui-ci se mordit les lèvres. Putain, qu'est ce qu'il avait fait pour avoir un mec aussi bandant ? Il le voulait, tout de suite, sans plus attendre. Mais il ne voulait pas lui faire mal. Alors, il passa un doigt habile entre ses fesses, caressant doucement avant de le glisser en lui, lui soutirant un soupir. Il en ajouta rapidement un deuxième, impatient, et les bougea à l'unisson. Il n'avait jamais fait ça. Ca lui plaisait. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé le faire. Il le faisait. Il aimait. Tout se passait très vite.

Rapidement, Zacky se jugea assez prêt. Lui non plus, ne voulait attendre. Il le voulait en lui. Pas attendre.

« - _Mhm, arrêtes ça..._, soupira-t-il. _J'ai des putain de capotes dans la poche de mon pantalon... _»

Brian sourit. Il retira ses doigts avec douceur et se leva, à la recherche du jeans de son amant. Celui-ci eu tout le loisir l'observer, de dos. Beau. Bien foutu, qu'il aurait dit. Son regard s'attardait sur le creux de ses reins. Ses fesses. Putain... Il revint, déchirant l'emballage et le laissant trainer en chemin. Revenant sur le lit, il déroula le préservatif sur son sexe bandé, et il revint se placer entre les cuisses de son partenaire, qui lui adressa un sourire. Pressés. Ils se voulaient. Sans réfléchir. Sans plus attendre.

« - _Putain, Brian. Baises-moi_, dit-il, la voix enrouée par le désir. »

Ledit Brian grogna à l'entente de cette phrase, et obéis à la demander sans se poser de questions. Le prendre, tout de suite. Comment refuser ? Il entra petit à petit en lui, lâchant un grognement de plaisir, haletant lui-même et le faisant haleter lui. Il était chaud, serré. Comparable à rien d'autre. Rien qu'il avait pu connaitre auparavant. Il ne regrettait pas. Comment aurait-il pu ?

« _Mon dieu..._, lâcha-t-il. »

Il ne lui laissa que quelques secondes de répit pour s'habituer à sa présence en lui. Il commença directement à donner des coups de reins, doux d'abord, puis de plus en plus brutaux. Il voulait le posséder, le marquer, laisser une trace, un souvenir de lui. Qu'il ne l'oublie pas. Qu'il prenne son pied. Vraiment. Il ne pense plus à elle. Il ne pense plus à rien. Il n'y a plus que Zacky qui compte. Lui procurer du plaisir, le faire jouir. Apparemment, c'était une réussite. Il gémissait et griffait son dos. Plus il allait loin en lui, plus ses gémissements viraient dans les aigus.

« _Putain... comme une fille,_ gémit Brian. »

Ce type lui faisait perdre la tête. Il le prenait de plus en plus rapidement, haletant. Il pouvait sentir toute la soumission de l'autre homme, qui avait rejeté la tête en arrière, la gorge offerte. Il déposait des baisers dessus. Lui-même n'en pouvait plus, le plaisir lui montait à la tête et il retenait son orgasme autant que possible, intensifiant encore un peu les va-et-vient. Mais il ne tarda pas à jouir dans un dernier coup de rein, gémissant. Il s'immobilisa, reprenant son souffle. Zacky passa une main entre eux pour se caresser rapidement, les yeux clos. Il ne tarda pas à atteindre l'orgasme à son tour, venant entre ses doigts.

Tout deux ne bougèrent plus, et ne parlèrent pas. Le seul sont dans la chambre était celui de leurs respirations hachées. Ils se remettaient à peine de ce qu'ils venaient de faire. Ouais, c'était une baise. Rien d'autre à dire. Mais... C'était un peu plus que ça. Il y avait quelque chose. Vraiment agréable, oui. Comme jamais. Brian se retira avec douceur, et jeta le préservatif usagé dans la poubelle noire posée à côté du lit. Ils étaient complètement morts. Il s'allongea simplement à côté de son amant. Ils n'avaient plus envie de se lever pour se glisser entre les draps propres. Juste reprendre leur souffle, se remettre de l'orgasme. Et dormir. Il n'y eu qu'un bref échange de tendresses, quelques caresses sur les avant-bras, avant qu'ils ne s'endorment tout deux.

- ** Dans la matinée** –

Brian ouvrit difficilement les yeux. Fatigue. Mal de crâne. Se relevant sur les coudes, il observa autour de lui. Il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit... Il ferma les yeux, réfléchissant. Si, putain... Le bar. Sa copine. Le mec tatoué et percé. La chambre d'hôtel. La... ouais, la baise. Merde... C'est vrai, il n'était pas prêt d'oublier une telle nuit... Ses yeux se posèrent sur la place vide, à côté de lui. Il n'était plus là... ? Parti. Comme un voleur ? Il aurait voulu lui reparler. Pour lui dire quoi ? Il ne savait pas. Au moins l'embrasser une dernière fois... Quelques secondes de plus.

Sur les draps froissés, un papier. Lui aussi, il était parti comme ça ? Un morceau de feuille déchiré. Des mots griffonnés. Non. Pas encore. Pas lui...

Il l'attrapa entre ses doigts pour le lire. '' _Zachary – Se revoir ? Rappelle moi'_' Un numéro de téléphone était inscrit à côté.

Il s'appelait donc ainsi. Un sourire apparu sur les lèvres de Brian. Il n'était pas comme elle. Il voulait vraiment lui faire oublier.

Ils allaient se revoir.


End file.
